


Balcony

by Bellflower



Category: Samurai Warriors
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellflower/pseuds/Bellflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What is <i>wrong</i> with you?” he snapped, voice quiet but extremely sharp. Motochika did not seem phased by that reaction; he merely smirked widely, placed his hands on Mitsuhide's shoulders and pushed him back into the room.</p>
<p>“Nothing,” was the reply. “I merely wished to visit you without the eyes of your family upon us.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balcony

There was a knock at the window.

Mitsuhide turned his head, and was utterly shocked to see Motochika standing on the balcony. He got up from his seat a little too quickly and managed to knock one of his ink pots over, though he was far too focused on his visitor to notice. Almost running to the door, Mitsuhide promptly threw it open, looked Motochika up and down to ensure no damage was done, and then scowled deeply.

“What is _wrong_ with you?” he snapped, voice quiet but extremely sharp. Motochika did not seem phased by that reaction; he merely smirked widely, placed his hands on Mitsuhide's shoulders and pushed him back into the room.

“Nothing,” was the reply. “I merely wished to visit you without the eyes of your family upon us.”

“So you climbed _three stories up_?”

“It was nothing.”

That earned Motochika a rare glare from Mitsuhide; it didn't last long, however. Mitsuhide sighed, shook his head and stepped away. He turned around and walked over to his bed, taking a seat upon the soft mattress. Motochika stretched his arms out above his head (the climb had not been an easy one) before sitting at Mitsuhide's side.

For a few minutes nothing more was said, a charged silence settling upon the pair. Getting time alone together lately had become an increasingly difficult task for them, and as irritated as Mitsuhide felt at Motochika for doing something so dangerous, he could understand _why_ he'd done it. There were many people who would not approve of what their relationship had become, the main one being Mitsuhide's father, and lately the Akechi patriarch had been particularly hostile towards Motochika. He had never really approved of the friendship, but the more aggressive attitude he'd taken towards Mitsuhide's lover lately suggested to both of them that he suspected that things had gone rather far past the friends stage now. 

So Mitsuhide had found himself given more errands, more tasks, more work to do for the family. Things to fill up his free time. Things to keep him away from Motochika as much as possible.

There was something else, too. 

“...Motochika, Father has said he is searching for a suitable bride for me,” Mitsuhide said eventually, breaking the quiet with the rather pained words. “He has made it clear that he expects me to embrace his choice, for the good of our family.”

Motochika raised an eyebrow. 

“So will you?” he asked, not hesitating with his blunt question.

“I ought to.” Mitsuhide bit his lip briefly, before turning his head to look his boyfriend in the eye. There was obvious distress in his expression. “As the eldest son in the family, it is my duty to do as my father wishes me to. But I...”

“You do not wish to.” It was not a question; Motochika spoke as though stating a fact. “You knew this would happen eventually, Mitsuhide, and yet you chose to become mine. I do not believe you made that choice intending to let go at one word from your father.”

“I did not, but...”

“But?”

“If I rebel against his intentions, Motochika, I will have to face my father's anger. I could deal with that if needs be, but if he finds out about the seriousness of our relationship there will be much worse to deal with. There is no chance of him accepting you as my lover; you know that.”

“I do.”

Motochika glanced at the bedroom door, ensuring its bolt was in place, before curling his hand around Mitsuhide's waist and drawing the young man in close. Mitsuhide did not pull away; instead he shifted within his lover's grasp so he could comfortably rest his head against Motochika's shoulder. This felt good, and completely right. It hurt Mitsuhide to know that something so precious could be so offensive to the man who had raised him.

Sometime soon, he knew, he was going to have to make a choice. When that day came he would lose either his father or his lover.

Fate could be incredibly cruel.

“Whatever you do,” said Motochika warmly, “I will support your decision. But I will not let you go without a fight, Mitsuhide.”

That comment brought a smile to Mitsuhide's face, despite everything. 

“I don't doubt doubt it,” he replied. “You are stubborn, possessive and above all ridiculous. Not traits that allow you to simply give up.”

“Ridiculous?” Motochika smirked. “You mean inspired, Mitsuhide.”

A typical exchange, for them. Whether he be ridiculous or inspired, Mitsuhide really loved this man. He hadn't told that to Motochika yet, but he knew that Motochika was very much aware of the fact... or, at least, he hoped he did.

There were difficult things in their future, but perhaps, for now, it would be okay to forget about them and take comfort in this one moment they had stolen.

His lover had gone to great lengths to get here, after all (even if he _had_ done so in a stupid, worrying manner).

“I meant exactly what I said.” Mitsuhide's voice grew warmer as he spoke, affection clear in every syllable. “You are very ridiculous, Motochika... but I would not change that about you. I wouldn't change anything at all.”

Motochika's smirk softened into an affectionate smile at that. He leaned in to kiss Mitsuhide; it was a slow, lingering kiss, followed by another of the same kind, and another, and another. At some point they ended up wrapped up together and lying down face-to-face on the bed, though Mitsuhide wasn't quite sure how they'd got there. It didn't matter though. If they fell asleep like this he would welcome it, no matter how awkward the morning would be for them. Sneaking his boyfriend out of the house was a small matter compared to the long-term future, after all.

Mitsuhide drew back his head and smiled, running his hands through Motochika's hair when the other lowered his lips to Mitsuhide's neck.

At heart, perhaps, he already knew what choice he was going to make. Mitsuhide was a dutiful son, and possessed strong morals, but that did not mean he lacked the potential to rebel. Some things were too precious to give up, no matter how pain he would have to go through to protect them.


End file.
